Beautiful Possessions
by Phaedairu
Summary: 'Kagome...your time has come...' Only Kagome could hear the mysterious voice. What does it mean though?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This story was first written and published on August 31, 2010. Since then, my writing skill has greatly increased and I felt that I needed to re-do this story (it was awful). It will basically stay the same, but it will be much better than it was. I also decided to change the title, making it relate a little more to the story. It used to be called Get Outta My Head. If you haven't read this story before then just ignore this note! **

**Chapter One**

'Kagome...'

Kagome was pulled out of her random thoughts when she heard someone say her name. "What?" she asked her friends. Naturally, she assumed it was one of them who spoke her name. They looked back at her and curiosity was written across their faces. Inuyasha, being the abrasive hanyou he normally is, stomped up to Kagome and grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean 'what', Kagome?" Inuyasha spat at her. Kagome blushed and she crossed her arms. "Sit, Inuyasha. You don't have to be so rude all the time!"

She turned towards the other group members. "I thought I heard one of you guys say my name so…yeah" Her friends looked at her with worried expressions and she laughed nervously. "Oh, I was probably just too deep in thought and imagined it." She kept laughing, trying to assure them that she wasn't crazy. They all shrugged and started walking again. Inuyasha had recovered from being shoved into the ground and glared at her, turned around and stomped off. Kagome flinched visibly; she knew that Inuyasha was never particularly happy with her when she did that, but the look on his face was hatred. She took a deep breath and started to catch up with the rest of them when she heard the voice again.

'Kagome...your time has come...'

Her eyes widened and she stiffened. _Why do they not hear it? It's...all around me, clear as crystal. How can they not hear it?_ Kagome turned around; searching for any sign of what the mysterious voice may be coming from. Of course with her pathetic humane eyes, she saw nothing. She turned back around, clearly annoyed, and ran to catch up with the group, stopping just behind Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, she had this sharp pain in her chest and she couldn't breathe. She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled hard, trying not to collapse. Inuyasha growled and turned around. "Kagome, what the hell is your probl-" He stopped talking when he saw her with one hand over her heart and the other on her throat, lying on the ground. She could barely talk but she managed to get out a few words. "I can't...breathe. Help!" Her mouth was opening and closing in an attempt to speak more but she could not get out another word.

Inuyasha started panicking and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Kagome! BREATHE, KAGOME!" He shook her, desperately trying to get her to breathe. Sango bonked him on the head with her Hiraikotsu and shoved him out of the way. She took a little container out of her pocket and opened it. It contained some sort of green paste that she rubbed over Kagome's chest. Kagome relaxed instantly.

She took several deep breaths and then jumped on Sango, crying her eyes out. Sango rubbed her back and murmured comforting words in her ear. Inuyasha was just staring at the pair, trying not to cry himself. He didn't understand what had just happened and it really pissed him off that he couldn't do anything at all to help her. "What happened, Kagome?" he spoke quietly. Kagome pulled herself away from Sango and looked up at Inuyasha, tears still falling from her eyes. "I...I don't know. I heard the voice again and then it just happened! I felt this sharp pain in my chest and I couldn't breathe. It was so scary...I thought I was going to die." After that statement, she started crying again and Sango hugged her tight.

Shippou, who had been clinging to Kirara up until this point, crawled over to Kagome. He put his small hand on Kagome's leg, looking up at her with big, sad eyes. Kagome looked down and put her hand on Shippou's head, her heart throbbing painfully. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to you worry you Shippou." She picked him up and hugged him tight.

Miroku smiled with relief that Kagome was okay. She had become like a sister to him and it would sadden him greatly if he ever lost her. He looked at the green paste that still sat on Kagome's chest. "By the way Sango, what was that paste you used to help Kagome breathe?" Sango turned to face Miroku and explained. "It was a healing salve that was blessed by a priestess. It gets rid of negative energy and really weak demons. I don't know what made me think to use it, but I'm sure glad I did." Sango looked over at Kagome with a sad smile on her face.

Kagome had finally stopped crying and her mind started to clear. "Then...that must mean there was some kind of demon possessing me or something, right?" She looked fearfully at Sango and Miroku. They looked down. "Something like that, Kagome..." She stood up, Shippou in her arms. "Well, we have to find whatever it is that's causing all this crap to happen and kill it!" She stomped ahead of them, leaving them speechless. They all laughed and followed her, happy that they had their old Kagome back!

Meanwhile, a man sat in his castle, staring at a doll that resembled a young priestess in green and white modern garb. There were several candles lit around him and he had incense burning. The doll sat in a circle of small candles and it had been cut in half.

A door slid open beside the man and a young girl walked in. "My Lord, the possession has failed. Inuyasha and his companions are still alive." The man just sneered at the doll. "Very well, Chiyoko. I will try again in a few days." The girl nodded, backing out of the room and leaving her master to his privacy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two!**

**Chapter Two**

It had been only a week since the incident. Kagome couldn't take her mind off of it, it nagged her constantly. Though she had plenty of it due, she definitely couldn't focus on her schoolwork.

When a demon appeared, searching for the jewel shards, she was so distracted that she almost let it take possession of them. Inuyasha berated her constantly but she couldn't voice the reason that she was distracted. He would yell at her and tell her to get over it, it was in the past and he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her. She knew he meant well but his attitude was becoming unbearable.

Kagome would often still hear the voice, whispering her name, which would cause her to panic. Whenever this happened, she would either excuse herself to use the bathroom or to take a walk. Someone always demanded to come with her, to make sure she would be alright, but she never let them. She was afraid that they might start thinking she was crazy or possessed or something.

She sat against a tree, staring at her History book. She had read the same line twenty times so there was no point in trying to study more; she just could not concentrate. Sighing, she slammed her book shut causing Inuyasha's ears to perk up and he looked over at her. He raised an eyebrow and she just smiled weakly.

She stood up, grabbed her bag and announced to the group that she was going to take a bath in a hot spring nearby. Inuyasha stood up as well and headed her way. "I'll come with you."

Kagome glared at him. "No, you won't. I'm going alone."

Inuyasha barked a laugh and grabbed her arm, starting off in the direction of the spring.

"Inuyasha, I said I'm going alone. Let go." Kagome glared at him furiously and the word 'sit' rolled around on her tongue. She didn't want to have to use it and thankfully, Inuyasha let go of her, growling unintelligibly.

She folded her arms together and stomped off, her bag in tow. The small walk to the spring helped clear her mind and relax her. By the time she arrived, she had a smile on her face and was ready to take a nice, long bath. Hopefully, she could have some peace and quiet away from Inuyasha and the others.

She started to undress but stopped because suddenly she heard something that sounded like a twig cracking. She looked around quickly, her heart beating faster and faster each second while waiting for something to just pop out at her. A small bunny hopped out of a bush nearby and Kagome let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She finished undressing and lowered herself into the spring, moaning slightly at the pleasure the hot water gave her aching body.

Not too far away from where Inuyasha's group had set up camp, Sesshoumaru was travelling with his two companions, Rin and Jaken. He suddenly smelled the scent of Inuyasha's human wench. It wasn't strange to come across Inuyasha's group during their travels, but what perplexed him was the fact that the girl seemed to be alone. Out of complete curiosity, he decided he would find out why she was alone and what she was doing by herself. He stopped and barely felt the little toad running into the back of his legs. "Jaken, stay here with Rin." Jaken paused for a minute but when he came to his senses, Sesshoumaru was already gone.

As Sesshoumaru flitted soundlessly through the forest, his mind wandered to the human girl. He did not understand his father and Inuyasha's attraction to the disgusting creatures but he did know is that the girl was somehow different, and she piqued his curiosity the moment they met. Realizing that he was almost upon the girl's location, he decided to mask his presence even though he highly doubted that she could sense him.

He came upon a hot spring; the reason that she had been alone is because she wanted to bathe. With a smirk, Sesshoumaru thought about what she would do if she knew he was here. From what he had seen, the girl had a fiery temper and wasn't afraid to defy anyone, even the great Lord Sesshoumaru. While her defiance made him quite angry, he also came to admire her for it. No one had ever been so bold as to stand up to him before and she did it without fear. During his musings, he did not realize that he was leaning forward, inhaling more of the girl's scent. He was so entranced by her smell that he didn't notice her moving to get out of the spring until it was too late.

Kagome decided that she had soaked long enough. When she lifted her hand up, her fingers resembled prunes. She hoisted herself out of the water, stood up and turned around only to face none other than the great Lord Sesshoumaru. They both stared at each other for a long moment, Kagome turning redder with each second that passed. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look her up and down slowly, and he felt a twitch in his lower regions. He growled in annoyance that he let his control slip, even if it was just for a second.

Kagome finally came to her senses and let out a scream so loud her family in the future could probably hear her. She jumped back into the water and stayed under for a good minute. She was so embarrassed to face him again but she had to come up for air. When she lifted her head out of the water just enough so she could see and breathe, she realized Sesshoumaru had disappeared but her friends had taken his place. They all looked worriedly at her, hoping that there wasn't going to be a repeat of last week. Kagome searched her brain for some kind of explanation that would not worry them. "I…uh, I just saw a bug!" She laughed nervously, thankful that they seemed to believe her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around, blushing when he realized that Kagome was naked. "Jeez, Kagome, we thought you were in trouble or somethin'." Kagome snorted and turned away from him. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just harrumphed and left angrily, as usual.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou headed back to camp when they were convinced that Kagome would be okay. Fearful of the fact that Sesshoumaru could still be out there, Kagome stayed in the water for a couple minutes more. Once she was satisfied that no one was around to follow her, she got dressed and headed back to camp.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! If you've read this story before March 12, 2012, then it's advised you go back and read again since there have been some changes. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Lord Takashi, once a loved and respected ruler, had changed drastically. None of the village people saw him anymore. The only way they knew he was different was because of his staff. Whenever they were out in the town, they gossiped to the villagers about the lord. It wasn't out of spite; they were genuinely worried about their master.

Whenever the staff saw him, they noted that his body had started deteriorating. He would often be surrounded by candles and would chant in strange languages. Most of the villagers assumed that their Lord had been possessed by a demon and began preparing weapons and sent off some men to find demon slayers.

As for Lord Takashi, he had most definitely been possessed by a demon; a demon of greed and obsession. It tore through him and ate his soul until all he could feel was greed and rage. Once, when he was out on a midnight hunt, he came upon a beautiful maiden bathing. She had long, black hair and beautiful azure eyes. He had never before seen perfection like this and he just knew, immediately, that he had to have her for his collection. He had formulated a plan to make Kagome his, with the aid of his most trusted servant, Chiyoko. She was practically in love with him and he took advantage of that love. Drawing her into his web of darkness, she became just as dark and possessed as him. She did everything her master demanded of her even if that meant helping him obtain a stupid girl.

However, possessing Kagome had turned out to be extremely harder than it seemed it would be. Chiyoko hoped that he would just give up and focus his wicked obsession on her instead. Much to her dismay, he did not give up and she knew he was already coming up with a new plan to make Kagome his.

One of the men from the village had come upon Inuyasha's group during his search for demon slayers. He recognized that some of the people in the group were demons; however, he also saw that one of them wore a demon slayer's outfit, one wore a monk's outfit and the other carried a bow and arrows. He begged and pleaded for them to come and rid his village of the demon that possessed their lord and, of course, Inuyasha refused at first. After many sits from Kagome and Miroku's persuasion that they needed more supplies and somewhere decent to rest for awhile, Inuyasha agreed and they began their journey to the village.

Kagome was silent almost the whole way and whenever she was asked a question, she gave one word answers. Her eyes had started forming dark circles around them and her body was growing weaker. Kilala and Inuyasha took turns carrying her on their way to the village. Before they reached it, however, Inuyasha decided that Kagome was in no way healthy enough to go into that village, not even to get rest and medicine.

Unbeknownst to the group, Sesshoumaru had actually been following them since the hot spring incident. He smelled an extreme difference in the miko and was curious as to what happened to her to cause said difference. That's all it was, curiosity and nothing more.

Sesshoumaru finally made himself known to the group when they had started fighting about leaving Kagome while they took care of the village. Everyone wanted to stay behind and no one would volunteer to go. It was maddening and Sesshoumaru would hear no more of it.

He stepped out of the group of trees where he'd been hiding. "I will keep the miko in my care until you return."

He almost smiled at the reactions of his half-brother's group. Their faces went from shock, anger, worry and finally landed on suspicion. The demon slayer, her hand on her weapon, stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and looked at him warily. "Why would you take care of Kagome? You don't even like humans, besides Rin."

The look that appeared on Sesshoumaru's face made them all take a step back. "Demon slayer, don't question my actions. This Sesshoumaru will do what he pleases when he pleases." He held out his hand. "Now give me the miko and be on your way."

Inuyasha snarled and pulled out Tessaiga, getting ready to launch one of his weak Wind Scar attacks. Smirking, Sesshoumaru knocked it away with his poison whip before Inuyasha could even get out the words."Foolish little brother, I am not here to fight. I am here to take care of the miko while you are away. Try to get past your stupidity for one moment to think logically about this, you know you have no other option."

Inuyasha, still snarling and glaring at his brother, looked around at the others. They were still suspicious, but it was clear that they wanted only what was best for Kagome. As much as he hated it, leaving her with Sesshoumaru did seem to be the best option. "Fine. But I swear if you even think about hurting her, I WILL kill you."

Although he knew Inuyasha could do no such thing, Sesshoumaru still nodded once to show that he understood. "I give my word that no harm shall come to her while she is in this Sesshoumaru's care."

Kagome, having been silent until now, smiled and coughed. "I appreciate it Sesshoumaru. I just hope I'm not too much of a hindrance." She gathered the strength to stand up and walk over to him, with some help from Sango. Standing right in front of him, she tried to bow to Sesshoumaru but lost her balance and fell forward.

Before anyone else could react, Sesshoumaru had caught her and lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. He gave each of her friends one more look and turned around, walking towards where he had set up his camp.


End file.
